Goku Vs Naruto
Description A battle of Epic Porportions is being shown, as the two champions of their respective universes go toe-to-toe in this Epic Battle. Interlude Whiz: Transformations- when a character alters their appearance and form to obtain greater amounts of power than they were previously capable of. Boomstick: Naruto Uzumaki from his namesake series 'Naruto'. Whiz: And Son Goku from Dragonball Z. Boomstick: I don't believe it! Whiz: These two are going head-to-head in a battle to the finish to see which has the stronger and deadlier transformations. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Goku Whiz: Long ago, a starship carrying an infant child of an alien race landed on Earth. Boomstick: He would grow up to save the world, nay, the universe, many times. Whiz: He would be one of the strongest heroes in all of Fiction. Boomstick: That person- is Superman. But Goku's pretty freakin' cool too! Whiz: Even at a young age Goku was capable of astonishing feats: he could deflect bullets and kick missiles aside with little trouble, his Kamehameha Wave was capable of wiping out several Red Ribbon Army Destroyers and he could survive being kicked through columns of stone with virtually no trouble. Boomstick: Since then Goku has trained endlessly, both for the sake of training and due to him wanting to protect those he loves. Also due to fear of the ones he loves, apparently Chi-Chi is scarier than my ex wife. Whiz: Goku eventually learned that he was a Saiyan, an alien race that grows physically stronger the more they fight. Boomstick: And accordingly he gained the power to change into a Super Saiyan- giving him a rocking yellow glow and vastly increasing his strength. Whiz: Goku has rapidly gained power at a rate any given opponent in his universe finds daunting; He has vast superhuman strength and speed, and since being a kid, he is durable enough to withstand point-blank gunfire. With years, Goku's power grew tremendously. Boomstick: TO OVER NINE THOUSAND! Whiz: Extremely high yes, Goku fights by channeling his 'Ki' energy into his body- increasing his already astonishing strength and speed. Boomstick: He can even use it to achieve high speed flight and throw energy blasts! Whiz: Goku's sole speed is hard to pin down for sure, however, we're reasonably sure he exceeds Mach 26 without a tremendous amount of effort on his part due to measuring how quickly arrived to his battle with the evil tirant Frieza on Planet Namek. Boomstick: And his power is nothing to sneeze at either, when fighting Cell it was claimed his Kamehameha would destroy the Earth if he were to fire it towards his home. Whiz: Goku bypassed this issue by simply teleporting so he could fire away from the planet. Boomstick: A simple solution, for a simple man. Whiz: We're not saying Goku is dumb, in fact he seems to understand situations extremely quickly in the heat of battle. Boomstick: Buuuuut he is pretty known for trying to play fair and even- unless he's sure the alternative is bad. Whiz: True, when Goku knows other lives are on the line he appears willing to throw those rules out the window. Upon learning that Frieza would destroy the Earth- Goku immediately kills a defeated Frieza on the spot to ensure the safety of those he cares about. Boomstick: His honor apparently does have a breaking point- go figure. Whiz: Much of Goku's stats are hard to nail down for certain due to the powerscaling nature of his series. However, by the time of his battle with Beerus, we would indicate that he can at least take planet-busting attacks with no issue; Beerus demonstrates significant effort in fighting Goku, and in Dragonball Super, Beerus easily blew up a planet with a tap of his finger. Boomstick: But now to the important part! canon Goku held 3 forms: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3. But after being forced to turn into a God, by a rampaging OP purple cat, and since training.Goku's main transformation now, is Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan... yeah, we all know that name's bullshit. Whiz: You clearly have no respect for popular culture... Boomstick: Do you Wiz? Whiz: AS WE WERE SAYING... After mastering the power of a regular pink-haired Super Saiyan God, which is stated to be a temporal state instead of an actual transformation, Goku's body absorbed the godly essence, and after some training, he became able to access it by just turning into a regular Super Saiyan, which in regards, was named Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan… Boomstick: Which takes all of the stupidity of the name by just explaining that... Whiz: Shut up Boomstick. Boomstick: You love me Whiz. But well, despite the stupidity of modernization and merchandising, Goku is still a badass, making millions and being our childhood hero. Kamehameha Naruto Boomstick: Ages ago, a powerful demonic fox rampaged over the land- destroying all in its path. Whiz: But that fox spirit was eventually sealed inside of a young baby boy. He would grow up spurned by those around him, and eventually he would become one of the greatest ninja of all time- Naruto Uzumaki! Boomstick: He starts out as a bit of a bonehead. Whiz: Perhaps due to his rough upbringing, Naruto grew up unable to use most ninja techniques effectively, many thought he would never progress as a proper shinobi. Boomstick: Naruto got kind of sick of that, and so he stole a sacred scroll and learned a forbidden technique, "The Shadow Clone Jutsu". Whiz: Thus Naruto began his journey to become Hokage, the highest rank a Ninja could hope to achieve. Boomstick: He's dealt with all sorts of ninja tricks- bombs, traps, martial arts, mind-reading, snakes, and even quite a few swordsmen too! Whiz: However, Naruto never really fit the "image" of a ninja. Instead of using the elements of stealth and surprise, Naruto would more often than not simply show up to challenge his enemy head-on- though he grew out of doing it too much. Boomstick: He's still a bit of a show-off, some things never change. Whiz: Similar to Goku, Naruto himself generates a force called "Chakra" via physical and spiritual energy mixing together. By manipulating his Chakra he can perform techniques and attacks impossible for a normal human. Boomstick: His favorite being Shadow Clones. Making illusionary copies of yourself is somewhat common in the Shinobi world- but Shadow Clones are physical copies of Naruto- he can turn any 1v1 into a 5v1 almost instantly! Or even a 100 on 1! Whiz: It is not without risks, the user must share his Chakra among the copies; opting for numbers over sheer strength. Naruto can make a few copies of significant power or he can make hundreds of lesser clones. However, this technique would later be trumped by his ultimate card, the Rasengan. The Rasengan is a A-ranked ninjutsu created by The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's own father. Boomstick: Having to live up to the family legacy, Naruto eventually mastered the spherical jutsu, and even managed to create it's fair amount of variations, like the Big Ball Rasengan, the Rasen-Shuriken, and the Planetary-Rasengan, among other stupid names and variations of the same two techniques, the Rasengan and the Rasen-Shuriken. Whiz: While Naruto's Rasengan arsenal is extremely powerful, and some of those techniques are even capable of dealing damage on a celular level, like the Rasen-Shuriken, all of Naruto's most dangerous and damage-dealing techniques consume high amounts of Naruto's chakra, eventually reducing the effectiveness of its impact. Boomstick: Luckily for Naruto, he has some massive amounts of Chakra available to him, thanks to his natural physical abilities, and to the Demon Fox Kurama inside of him. This coincidentally also grants him access to his transformation into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and later in the series, the Six Paths Sage Mode Whiz: While on base form, Naruto has enhanced strength, speed and durability common amongst highly trained ninja, further, his Nine Tailed-based transformations pushed his limits to superhuman levels of strength, speed, and durability, and also giving him the power of flight for better maneouver in battle- at one point he even survives an attack that cut the moon in half! Boomstick: How far our little ninja boy has come- I hardly recognize him. Whiz: Naruto's power has grown exponentially higher than it was when he was a low-level Shinobi; his basic Big Ball Rasengan has been known to destroy entire mountain ranges when sufficient power was put into it. Boomstick: He knows quite a few ninja techniques too- like substitution techniques and the ability to change his appearance- although his talent for the last one is... kind of specific... to a certain form... CONTAIN YOURSELF BOOMSTICK- DON'T BE FOOLED! 'Pre Death Battle' Whiz: Quick- camera man- to the match! Well, all two combatants set and ready to go! Boomstick: It's time for a Deathbattle! Death Battle Goku is wandering through a forest before Naruto appears in front of him in a gust of smoke. Naruto: "Who are you and why are you here? You're wandering close to a secret village." Goku: "How can it be a secret if you show up and tell people it exists?" Naruto: "Shut up!" Goku: "Are you a ninja?" Naruto: "That does it- you know too much!" Goku: "Are we gonna fight?" Naruto: "Yes!" Goku: "Oh boy- you look strong!" Naruto: "I think I hate you." FIGHT Both combatants stand there, ready to do battle, neither moving. The stillness is suddenly shattered as both explode into motion, each racing at the other and attacking. Naruto punches at Goku, who blocks it with an upraised arm. Goku counters immediately, launching a jab straight into Naruto's chest. Naruto is flung backwards, skidding along the ground before flipping himself upright and landing on higher ground. Naruto: "He's trained in martial arts- let's see how he deals with this!" Naruto enters Sage Mode and activates his Shadow Clone Jutsu- summoning dozens of Shadow Clones. Goku: "Oh cool! He can use a Multi-Form technique!" Goku reaches his hands out and uses Solar Flare. The Naruto(s) are blinded and look up to see Goku flying above them near the tops of the trees. They immediately start leaping upwards at him from all directions, several at a time. Goku manages to fight off the clones in waves, knocking them backwards and watching them disperse when hit. Goku: "Hey, aren't you gonna fight me yourself?" On a signal, the remaining clones all begin charging and throwing Rasengan at Goku. Goku raises his arms as they begin hitting him, explosions and destruction obscuring everyone's vision. The dust fades to reveal Goku still floating there, looking slightly damaged but with no lethal injuries. Goku: "Ranged attacks? My turn then-" Goku brings his hands behind him and begins drawing power to himself. The clones all leap at Goku again, forcing him to abandon his attack. Goku begins to get annoyed at the constant clones. Goku: "Hey- I want to fight a strong opponent! Not a bunch of weaklings!" Goku draws his arms up and explodes with energy, with a fiery aura surrounding him (Super Saiyan God energy). The blast destroys all of the nearby clones, leaving only one left behind. Naruto: "I can do that too!" Naruto concentrates and enters Six Paths Sage Mode. Naruto looks up to see Goku floating in front of him. Goku: "Are you going to fight me for real now? I told you not to hold back!" Naruto snarls and lashes out at Goku. Cut to an overhead view of a serene forest. Then massive explosions begin erupting in the distance. Goku and Naruto are racing through the woods at high speeds, trading blows while dodging trees. Goku is surprised as multiple Naruto(s) begin appearing around him. Goku: "Aw, you're cheating again!" All of the Naruto(s) exclaim in unison: "DUH- we're Ninja!" The group of Naruto(s) all attack Goku simultaneously, Goku takes several hits and is eventually launched up into the air high above the trees. Goku: "Fine then- guess I'll just win!" Naruto: "I don't think so pal!" From a big explosion in the ground, Naruto's Kurama avatar appears and gives a big roar. Naruto-Kurama: "Let's see how you handle this!" Goku: "You know that's also cheating, right?" Naruto-Kurama: "WRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Goku: "OKEY, serious then!" Naruto-Kurama starts shooting several Tailed Beast Bombs to Goku, with the later just dodging by using Instant Transmission. Naruto-Kurama: "You've got to be kidding!" Goku begins shooting several Ki blasts, with Kurama's avatar quickly dodging through the explosions on the ground. Goku appears in front of Kurama, landing a punch in his snout, sending him flying, Goku again teleports and delivers a punishing hit in Kurama's stomach, which causes the giant avatar to dissapear. Goku proceeds to land a direct punch to Naruto's real face, just to find out it was a bag of potatoes. Naruto: "Gotcha!" On air, Naruto prepares the Rasen-Shuriken, just for Goku to appear in front of him and grab his wrist, breaking his bone. Naruto: "OH SHIT!" Goku then takes the position to perform the Super God Shock Flash (One-Inch Punch). Goku one-inch punches Naruto's chest, breaking most of the ninja's bones and momentaneously stopping his heart. Naruto falls backwards in the air, gasping in pain. Goku appears behind Naruto and kicks him in the spine- knocking him far up above the clouds. Kurama (inside Naruto): "Shit, this is bad." Kurama takes over and manages to land into safety, Naruto's Six Path Sage Mode triggers, allowing him to partially heal his body by using a Chakra cloack to move. Naruto: "Thanks Kurama, you really saved me there..." Kurama: "Hurry up and retreat, this is insane! He's an opponent out of our league Naruto, don't let your anger turn you stupid again." Naruto: "Bullshit! We have the power of the Old-Man Six Paths, he's essentially a God, we can't possibly loose! Don't let me down now Kurama!" (Behind Naruto): "You're wrong." Goku's face now is more serious and his voice tone has gone deeper. Naruto: "*Glup* Ugh!" (takes a step back) Goku: "You don't have the power of a God, I can feel you, you're no-were near close to that, believe me. I'm sorry to tell you." Naruto: "Just shut up already!" (Naruto throws a kunai at Goku's chest) The kunai breaks as it touches Goku's skin. Goku: "Go now, you can't beat me." Naruto: "Like if I! The Hokage! Would do that!" Naruto rushes to Goku, who delivers a scream and an invisible force field knocks back Naruto. Naruto starts to anger, which causes his chakra to expand and make the surrounding trees and animals die. After noting this, Goku's grin turns into an angry expression. Goku: "Then you leave me with no choice but to end this..." Goku: "But just before doing so, let me show you the real power... of a God." Goku's aura pulses, gaining a blue-fire appearance. Goku gives a small scream, before dissipating the aura, appearing in his blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. Naruto/Kurama: "What the hell!" Kurama: "What kind of power is this... It scares me just by looking at it..." Naruto: "Aghh. I don't care if you change again or dime your hair in another color! There's no way I'll give up!" Naruto's chakra pulses, as his Six Paths Sage Mode is released in full power. Goku and Naruto rush into each other, causing a massive explosion, after fading from white, it is revealed that Goku has impaled Naruto through the stomach with his punch. Naruto falls to his nees, splitting blood and cursing Goku. Goku: "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but your own miscarriage of your power causes death and destruction when combined with your anger. If your village is nearby, then I'll suggest you to get medical attention, you can still survive this. Goodbye." Goku flies away, while Naruto brings himself together in anger. Naruto: "There's no way I'm letting you go you bastard!" Naruto charges his Rasengan in his hand, and jums to the air hoping to kill Goku with it. Goku senses Naruto's ki approaching, as he screams "You fool!" and charges his final move: Goku: "KAAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAAA... MEEEEE...!" Naruto: "It's all or nothing! RASENGAN!" Just when Naruto's about to hit Goku, the Saiyan warrior turns around and fires his attack. Goku: "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" A giagantic energy clash occurs in the sky, followed by a big explosion which blinds everyone in the Hidden Leaf. As the explosion dissipates, Goku appears unharmed, with only his upper body Gi damaged into shreds, as Naruto's burning headband falls to the floor. Goku: "I'm sorry it had to end like this... (remembers) Jikes!! Bulma's party!!! I totally forgot!!! Better hurry up or I'll end like last time!" Goku's aura appears as he goes supersonic and flies away through the skies. KO! Goku arrives at Bulma´s party The Hidden Leaf Village is mourning Naruto´s death Conclusion Boomstick: Now that was a bit overkill... Whiz: Well, can't really say we didn't saw this coming... Boomstick: Naruto may have come very far since his starting days as a novice ninja, but he has a long way to go to stand toe-to-toe with his senior, Goku. Whiz: While Goku might have a fair less amount of cards under the sleeve, his "simpler" attacks are more than just enough to wipe out the entire Hidden Leaf without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: Not to mention the fact that Naruto's skin is vulnerable to knifes, and very likely to bullets, while Goku's skin is not, with bullets and other minor weapons bouncing or simply breaking when they come in contact with his skin. Besides, Goku's Kamehameha is greater than anything Naruto has ever dealt with- though you have to give him credit for tanking the moon being cut in half! Whiz: An admirable feat, but one that pales in comparison to the firepower available to Dragonball Z characters. Boomstick: Seems like every trick Naruto has is something Goku has seen before- clones, fast movements, massive explosions, transformations... damn! Whiz: For example, the Magnet Release Sage Art- an attack that will paralyze an enemy once hit- but it has never been proven to hold someone on Goku's level of power. Boomstick: Goku has faced similar, if not the exact same, techniques before in battle even as a child. Whiz: Goku himself is not that foreign to what Naruto typically deals with. Not to mention Goku's countless encounters with aliens and actual "Gods", and his clearly greater strength, durability, and speed, which compared to Naruto's, are out of this world. Boomstick: I still can't quite "Believe it!" Haha, I've gotta write down that one... Whiz: The winner is Goku. Who do you think will win Goku Naruto Who do you want to win Goku Naruto Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:DBZ vs Naruto themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel